This disclosure relates generally to a weapon rest or firearm support and more particularly to a rifle rest which is intended to be used primarily in the field by target shooters and small-game hunters. The weapon rest is very easily transported, assembles in seconds and provides support for weapons equipped with the most powerful magnifying scopes commercially available. It is axiomatic that weapons featuring extremely high-powered scopes have diminished applicability in many field conditions because of the support required to secure the weapon and dampen movement of the sighting mechanism. The greater the magnification of the scope, the more sensitive it is to movement; and a weapon rest constructed with a tensioning means, according to the present disclosure, will sufficiently dampen all movement transmitted to the weapon to effectively permit the use of high-powered scopes in the most inaccessible and rugged field conditions.